


Catching Feelings

by VaLee_Skitles



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, nada realmente raro, otras parejas mencionadas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaLee_Skitles/pseuds/VaLee_Skitles
Summary: Porque Cavendish era un claro ejemplo de que el amor se puede encontrar en cualquier persona, sin importar si no es nada de lo que buscabas... Después de todo, ¿cuándo iba a pensar él en terminar enamorado de su compañero de cuarto?Era impensable, Bartolomeo era todo lo que Cavendish despreciaba...
Relationships: Bartolomeo/Cavendish (One Piece)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Catching Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Solo un fanfic inconcluso que escribí hace años

**_"El destino manda señales, y dependiendo de cómo las interpretamos... Sabremos si seremos felices o no"_ **

—No pienso sentarme al lado de él— reclamé ya por quinta vez al profesor en frente de mí, aunque él no me prestaba atención alguna, cosa que me indignaba totalmente, llevaba cerca de cinco minutos hablándole. 

—Idiota, deja de molestar y siéntate, de todas maneras, el viejo no te escuchará—dijo enfadado un chico de cabellos verdes con enormes colmillos, el chico con el que tenía que sentarme...

Una vena sobresalió en mi frente, ¿que no era capaz de aprenderse un maldito nombre? Iba a protestar nuevamente cuando veo como _'Bartolomeo',_ si no recuerdo mal, comienza a hurgarse la nariz hasta sacarse un moco y tirárselo al chico que estaba sentado delante de él.

 ** _«Perfecto»_** pensé, mientras en mi rostro se formaba una mueca de horror ante tal acción **_«Soy nuevo aquí y ya me sientan con un jodido imbécil sin modales, gracias, vida»_**

—Profesor no puedo sentarme con...—miré nuevamente hacia donde debía estar Bartolomeo, al no encontrarlo miré toda la sala. Hasta que lo vi... Esté estaba orinando por la ventana ¡NO PODÍA SENTARME CON ÉL! —Esa cosa...—terminé la frase mientras un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

Realmente ya me estaba asustando tan solo pensar qué clase de lugar era este, dejando de lado al idiota ese, había un chico pelinegro comiendo, y no es que fuera un pequeño aperitivo, esté tenía la mesa llena de comida. También había una chica que se paseaba por toda la sala, al parecer sacando el dinero de los demás alumnos que estaban distraídos en sus propias estupideces y sin contar al profesor que estaba ahí sentado con unos estúpidos lentes negros mirando todo como si no pasara nada, o eso pensaba hasta que su cabeza chocó contra el escritorio, logrando que todos en el salón rieran...

¡Este imbécil ha estado durmiendo todo el jodido tiempo!

Suspiré pesadamente, este definitivamente no era un lugar para mí... Era como un maldito hospital psiquiátrico, tendría que hablar con mi madre para que me sacara de este lugar de inmediato, no me creía que la millonada que había que pagar para estar en este horrible lugar, era mejor estar en la cárcel, o eso suponía.

—Vamos, princesa, siéntate de una maldita vez—escuché un grito, provenía de un pelirrojo sentado al final, y al parecer iba para mí... ¿Ese idiota me llamó princesa?

Una pequeña vena sobresalió en mi frente, mientras me contenía de gritarle improperios al maldito pelirrojo ese, seguramente ocupaba tintura, no me sorprendería, no con las pintas que andaba trayendo, ¿se podía venir con maquillaje a la escuela?

Ya resignado me senté en el puesto indicado por el profesor, saqué mi cuaderno y empecé a dibujar, y tal como pensé el imbécil que tenía como profesor no me dijo nada.

**_«Debe estar dormido aún...»_ **

Y así fue como pasé las dos horas y media de clase restante.

º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º

Ya había pasado semana desde que llegué a este hospital psiquiátrico... ¡Una jodida semana soportando a toda esa bola de maleducados! Además, todo había empeorado después el segundo día, cuando designaron las habitaciones definitivas, y para mi mala suerte... Me tocó con el idiota de Bartolomeo.

Hoy era el cambio y yo realmente no estaba preparado para esto, debe ser terriblemente sucio y desordenado, de solo pensarlo un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

Tomé mi maleta en una mano y con la otra mi mochila. Me miré en el espejo de mi habitación otra vez, mi cabello rubio estaba perfectamente peinado, pero unas pequeñas ojeras adornaban mi rostro, suspiré.

**_«Aun así me veo hermoso»_ **

Me fijé en mi escritorio, saqué la última rosa que me quedaba y la miré un momento.

—Tu existencia es como la mía—la seguí mirando unos segundos con resignación y luego la comí, mostrando una expresión derrotada.

Salí de mi habitación y caminé hasta el auto de mi madre que me esperaba afuera, parecía estar hablando por teléfono, escuchaba su risa nada sutil, así que seguramente hablaba con su amiga. Entré al auto, cuidando que todos mis movimientos fueran delicados y con gracia, iba a cerrar la puerta cuando noté algo, solo de la impresión tiré todas las cosas que llevaba en las manos, dejándolas todas desparramadas por el auto... Bartolomeo estaba a unas casas al lado de la mía saliendo con sus cosas.

**_«¡El idiota ese vivía a dos casas de la mía!»_ **

Rebecca dice que no me debería caer tan mal cuando soy la única persona de la clase a la que él no molesta totalmente, y desde luego a sus amados _"senpais"_ comenzando con mugiwara, pero simplemente ver su falta de modales hace que me repugne.

Vi cómo se despedía de quién parecía ser su abuela o algo así, no tenía idea realmente, tenía un dedo hurgando su nariz, y una tonta sonrisa en su rostro, solo bufé y cerré la puerta esperando que el idiota no me viera, obviamente la suerte nunca está de mi parte y la maldita bestia apareció a un lado de la ventana, tocó el vidrio con dos de sus dedos, causando un sobresalto de mi parte. 

Luego de eso el idiota solo hizo una seña como saludo junto a una sonrisa que se veía burlesca y se fue otra vez con la fea vieja de antes. Fruncí el ceño, ¿qué se creía este idiota? 

—Veo que ya has hecho un amigo—dijo mi madre, yo la miré con cara de fastidio y ella río despacio.

—No creo que sea divertido—dije bufando en señal de molestia.

—¿Qué? ¿acaso no son amigos? Él parece agradable—me preguntó extrañada y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Es una bestia! —miré con indignación a la mujer frente a mí, la cual obviamente no podría ser mi madre... ¡SI FUERA MI MADRE TENDRÍA QUE SABER QUE NO SERÍA AMIGO DE ALGUIEN ASÍ! 

Bueno, tampoco es que supiera mucho de él, pero con solo una semana podía ver que no me agradaba y, de todas maneras, ya lo conocería después de todo tengo un año completo para estar con él y saber qué otras cosas desagradables esconden... Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuello y suspiré resignado ante la idea, ya había intentado cambiar de cuarto, pero me dijeron múltiples veces que no era posible.

—Madre—dije sonriendo levemente—Vamos no quiero llegar tarde.

—Bien, vamos—dijo mi madre, y echó a andar el auto rumbo al infierno en el que debía vivir desde ahora... ¿Debería pensar en tirarme del auto y escapar lejos?


End file.
